Reunited
by R3wind101
Summary: Selina finds out Bruce is the masked man fighting crime in Gotham. After six months apart they meet again. Colliding with one another.


With one arm wrapped around his middle and his arm around her neck, she sluggishly dragged him up the unstable steps of her apartment. All his weight leaned onto her side as she attempted to balance them out. He was a lot heavier than she would have liked to admit. But this was his fault, per usual.

If he didn't try and play hero then maybe none of this would have happened, she wouldn't have had to get involved and she would have stayed out of his life. Like he wanted.

That thought burned in her mind and for a moment she contemplated dropping him on the stairs and leaving him be. But something inside of her wouldn't allow that so she pushed on. Leaning him against the wall she glared down at his limp form.

He always had to pop up into her life, whether it was on purpose or by accident he somehow made an appearance. But here he was. Though at the time she didn't even know it was him. She had heard about a masked man in black stirring up trouble in the streets, pissing off the thugs and even annoying the GCPD a bit. But that was all it was to her, rumors. It did set her curious but she didn't bite into that she had her own stuff to do. But tonight she saw him. Fighting some bulky guy with a blade she hadn't seen either of them before. There was obviously something abnormal about the guy, it was in his eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the moonlight or not but his eyes were glowing. Nevertheless there was clearly something off about the guy by the way his neck twitched as he stared down at the man in black, but by his stance he looked unfazed.

In truth, she should have continued on, minded her own business and leave them to it. But that was her first time seeing him and she wanted to know what all the fuss was about. She stuck to the shadows out of sight. Watching the exchange fall through. The angry giant aggressively pointing his blade at him. Barking madly about something she couldn't make sense of and then it started.

The man charged at him with heavy feet. Swinging his blade around unceremoniously. A roar erupting from his throat. The cloaked figure dodged past him with ease, tripping him up in the process. He was quick and more calculated than his opponent who, despite his intimidating height was too slow. They moved back and forth. He continuously kept dodging his attacks, weaving around him it was obvious now the giant was getting frustrated not getting a clear shot. Waving his blade around once more he managed to slice his arm. From her distance it was unclear how deep it was but judging by how thick the blade was it could be serious. The dark man staggered away from him for a second, examining his arm before refocusing on his enemy who abandoned his blade completely. Using his fists he aimed directly at him. Coming in with such power. He dodged the first punch, and then the second, but he was coming in so quick the guy in black started to stumble, losing his footing. And just like that he received a powerful blow that she even winced at the contact. She thought she could hear his bones clatter from where she watched. His body swayed and without missing a beat he dropped onto his back.

She was disappointed. She heard a lot about this guy and he lost a fight right in front of her. She had to admit, he had skill and the moves, but he kept repeating the same motions.

His luminous eyes filled with victory and a dark promise as he reached for his blade again. With a firm grip he brought it into the air. He was going to kill him. Now, she wasn't sure what compelled her to help. She didn't know who the guy was under the mask. But before she caught up on what she was doing she pulled out her whip, flicking her wrist with skill that was taught to her, her hand snapped forward, traveling through the air, snapping against his wrists. All his attention zoned onto her and he bared his teeth in her direction.

She wasn't intimidated not even a little. She saw what he was capable of so she had more of an advantage. She let him come to her, with a thunderous stomp she was amazed they didn't fall through. "Mind if I cut in." She quipped, he was not amused. Stumbling, he launched at her, attempting to slash her with his blade. She managed to swipe it out of his hands with her whip, swinging her body graciously the tip of her toe swirled, the blade flying through the air only to be stopped in the chest of the beast. His eyes widened as her stared down at her before swaying backwards landing in a heap. Unmoving. She smirked. "Night night beastly."

Her eyes switched to the other unmoving body before her. She could still make out his faint breathing.

He was alive. Not that it should be any of her business.

But that didn't stop her from moving towards his unconscious form. Through his mask his eyes we shut and from the sliver of skin she could see his complexion was pale. His wound was bleeding profusely. Yep it was deep. And it wasn't a good mix with the cold air. "What's your story, huh." Her fingers glided over the grappling hook on his belt. Expensive. It looked productive. She could just take it and go. Easy.

Too easy.

A girl likes a challenge.

From anyone else's perspective she probably looked crazy. But who wasn't these days. Finally, she looked at his mask. Black leather, easily detachable from the back. She bit her lip curiously. She shouldn't. The guy clearly wanted to keep his identity a secret. But then again she wasn't one for privacy. She was a thief she invaded such things it was her job. Maybe she could blackmail him in the future, gain some leverage. He would have to owe her for saving his life.

Feeding her curiosity she detached the strap on the back of his head. Slowly and carefully lifting his head up the sly grin that threatened to slip instantly dropped as soon as he was unmasked. From his dark curls and pale skin, familiar thick brows, long lashes and pink lips was the boy she thought she would never see again.

Bruce Wayne. She was stunned to say the least. She didn't imagine herself ever seeing him again. "Of course it would be you." She huffed. Fiddling with his mask in his hands she contemplated leaving him. Surely Alfred or someone would find him at some point. But judging by his bleeding wound he didn't have much time for someone to find him. He needed to get patched up. Soon.

Roughly putting the mask back over his head she teared apart of his shirt, (as if she would sacrifice good leather) and tied it around his arm. Gripping his arm she heaved him up against her. Making her way off the roof.

How many times was she gonna save this boy.

Scowling deeply to herself she forced open the door. Dragging the rest of his body inside with her. She unapologetically dropped his body with a thud smirking at the sound before swinging her door to a close.

She assessed his body as well as the apartment. Where to put him.

As much as she wanted to leave him on the floor he wasn't elevated enough for her to properly treat the wound. The couch would be too much of a hassle, trying to angle him and keep him from tipping over so best bet was the bedroom.

Which meant more heavy lifting.

"You're killing me here." Hooking her arms under his she pulled. If she knew she was signing up for so much carrying she would have left him there. Damn her and her curious habits.

The day he thanks her would be a miracle.

His body collapsed onto the bed still not springing any movement. His breathing was getting fainter so what ever needed to be done she had to do it now. Striding towards the closet she grabbed the first aid box, popping open the lid her eyes scanned the remaining items inside.

Bandage, stitches, disinfectant, needle. Ticking them off one by one. She placed them on the side table. His arm bled through the fabric as she unraveled it more blood came oozing out. She grimaced. "Maybe if you weren't so cocky meat-head, would have missed." Picking up the disinfectant she poured it into a cloth. She hoped once she started cleaning his wound he wouldn't wake up. He would most likely act upon judgement and she was not in the mood for his snobbish behaviour.

Luckily, once the cleanser set in he didn't wake up. She could continue without any interruption, wiping away any bad blood with a tender hand. The barrier of his clothes stalled her motions and she huffed in exasperation. Releasing him from his mask she set it aside, along with his jacket and shirt, leaving his torso bare. She willed herself not to stare.

"You're an asshole, ya'know." Poking the thread through the needle the tip pierced through the skin of his shoulder. "Given your current state I have the chance to speak without you interrupting. So you're and asshole, a selfish git. For someone who thinks I have no idea who I am I've done exceedingly well without you." She smirked. "It's funny, your butler once told me your life would be better without me. Guess he got the roles switched. He said that after he slapped me across the face." His body shook when she crossed the other side of his wound. Half expecting him to jump up from that. She scoffed at the memory. "He also classes as an asshole by the way, he's not much of a saint. Even though you're an ungrateful rich boy, the main reason you're an asshole is because I actually liked you. You're the first person to make me feel something. I guess I kinda knew we wouldn't last, should have left for good before things got too deep. But then you changed the game, had to tell me how you felt about... us. Should have unlatched myself from you in that moment. But I didn't." She sighed. "My dumbass kissed you instead. I wish I fucking regretted that. I do and I don't, It's messed up." Stitching up his cut, she admired her work before reaching for the bandages. "I was under some sick delusion that maybe we could work out, I trusted you, I lo-"

She bit her lip.

"I cared about you. Then you lied and shut me out like I was nothing." It wrapped itself under his arm over his shoulder. Tightening it from behind she leaned away from him. "I did a lot for you and you didn't even know. How many times have I almost died for you? Risked my ass for your stupidity? I went on your little adventures and helped you find your parents murderer and you had the nerve to tell me that I didn't care about you. Screw you. You made me realize I don't need you." Leaning against opposite the bed she gazed down his unmoving body, his eyes glued shut. Her last words left her feeling unsure.

"I don't need you." She muttered, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Bruce?" In the mist of the overwhelming silence a voice spoke out making her jump. It wasn't hers and it defiantly wasn't his. So what the fuck.

"Bruce, are you there?" It sounded familiar but also slightly static, like a radio. Coming from his discarded belongings. Snatching up the mask she examined the offending item. Locating the sound from inside she pulled out an ear piece connected within. Still hearing the static connection she held it lightly in the palm of her hands. "Bruce if you don't pick up in ten seconds I'll report you as missing." How could she forget the irksome accent of captain England. She did not need cops accusing her of kidnapping the guy.

Without missing a beat she stuck the piece in her ear. "Jeeves." She greeted boredly. A silence stretched for a while between them and she smirked at the fact she clearly surprised him.

"Selina..." He was far from pleased to be hearing from her. "Where's Bruce? What happened? Did you-"

She cut off his accusations. "Relax grumpy he's fine. Well, alive. His confrontation with beastly was anything but pleasant."

"Put him on."

"Can't he's unconscious, took a pretty bad hit but I patched him up." Wandering out of the room she took his grappling hook. Her eyes roamed the device. "Where are you I'm coming the get him."

"No. I don't need anyone else knowing my location, thank you very much. When he wakes up I'll have the pleasure of kicking him out. And if he doesn't I'll drop him off at the nearest dumpster and send you the details." She snarled.

"Charming."

"I try."

A few seconds passed and she heard him scoff. "How much do you know?"

"You mean, do I know he's the masked creep in black pissing off all the thugs. Gee, I don't know Alfred."

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"No shit."

"Your attitude hasn't changed then." He drawled. "Since you found him, what were you up to? Doubt you were having a lovely stroll around town."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She countered. Shrugging out of her tight jacket Selina stretched her limbs. She heard Alfred mumble something under his breath but she ignored him. Reaching for the high shelf by the window she collected a small box.

"Still a bloody piece of work then. It wouldn't kill you to be a little considerate, show a bit of compassion. The day that-"

"Yeah, yeah, good talk Alfred, nice catching up." Before she could hear any more of his usual ramble about what kind of person she was, she switched off the connection. Sighing into the silence.

One thing was certain she did not miss the sound of his gruff voice.

Spilling out all the contents in the box onto the table she collapsed onto a sturdy chair, the wood creaking from her weight. The past few months she has been trying to make herself a useful device that will provide her an upgrade for her heists. She needed something that could help her scale the walls much quicker, something that could hold her weight. But nothing like that really existed, so she made one. Well, trying to make one but she was close. She read and researched different types of tech, learning electrical engineering, making it from scratch. It was pretty interesting stuff not to mention useful.

Tabitha calls her a nerd. She flips her off.

But she was almost done with it and she wasn't about to waste months of hard work. The amount of melting and screwing and rewiring she did. She got the base done right, smooth metal easy to glide, she got it all wired correctly, all she needed was something strong enough to power it. Like a powerful battery. And that sucked. The search for something like that was a pain. Everything she found was a fluke. Cheap and not good enough, barely enough to light it up. Until she found one that was powerful enough to last her at least a decade. To her dismay it was Wayne tech of course.

So she stole it. What other way was there. For 'Wayne tower' the security was pretty poor, which was disappointing she expected more from a billionaire corporation. Nevertheless she got what she wanted tonight and couldn't wait to triumph in her victory while rub it in Tabitha's face that she did it. But of course, her plans didn't go according to plan thanks to Bruce himself being the main distraction of her night. The universe had a funny way of messing with her.

It was small and sliver like a chip with Wayne engraved in the centre. It clicked perfectly into place and once all the connections were made it lit up a neon purple, she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face as it hovered slightly over the surface. Slipping her hand through the strap her weight made no difference. It zoomed across the table with a push of a button on the side.

"Now we're talking." Swiping up his grappling hook her fingers grazed the sharp edges. "What could I do with you."

"You can put that down for a start." All ideas of mischief vanished all because of one voice. A male, judgmental, (slightly deeper) voice. She didn't need to face him to know he was stumbling behind her.

Momentarily she closed her eyes. She didn't expect to hear his voice so soon and refused to show her surprise. Lazily rolling her head to face him he leaned heavily against the door frame boring a blank look at her. Now that he was awake everything about him seemed so dark and closed off. It swirled in his eyes. An unwelcoming chill ran down her spine. He reminded her of his clone when he pushed her out the window, the darkness and lack of remorse.

The thought made her turn away from him. That wasn't him. She assured herself.

Still his face though. Another voice argued. She hated feeling so conflicted.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

She snorted. "Funny considering that's my job." Packing away her tools silence suffocated the room. Tension stretching between the two. It's been a good six months since they were last together and their last parting stained their complicated relationship. She was pretty hell-bent on never seeing him again, but things never always did go her way. She couldn't deny her curiosity, questions forming in her mind on his recent antics. Not like he would give her a straight answer anyway.

"I suppose discussing your late night adventures are off the table."

"You wouldn't under-"

"Understand. Yeah, yeah." Rolling her eyes. "Just like how I wouldn't understand at the hospital."

"You wouldn't. Besides it's my business."

"Your business cut into my night." She snuck a glance at his shoulder. "You welcome by the way."

"I could have handled it."

"One more second with beastly and you'd be chopped into tiny pieces."

Strolling to the opposite side of the room she yanked open the fridge, uncapping a bottle of milk. She could hear him shuffle around behind her, along with a pained grunt. "What happened to-"

"He's dead." She resorted casually, taking a long gulp of milk.

"You killed him." He tone laced with disgust and she shielded any hurt that came from it. "You know how I feel about killing."

"Not everything is about you and how you feel." She snapped.

He huffed in exasperation. "He had information on Scarecrow." She almost choked on her milk at the name. That creep has been the talk of the town recently. His gas of fear sent the public in a panicked frenzy. Like Gotham needs anymore help to seem scary. "Of course you're going after that lunatic." She chuckled. "You can never leave well enough alone. You think you can take on Scarecrow after almost getting your head slashed off by Mr Muscle on the roof? With your new ninja abilities you think you could get the jump on him, and then what? Slap his wrists and give him a timeout?"

"I'll bring him to the GCPD for justice." That answer displeased her even more.

"From what I've been hearing, Gordan, isn't particularly happy about the 'newest cloaked menace' on the streets. If you think dropping him off on GCPDs doorstep will credit you extra points, you're dead wrong."

The entire conversation was beginning to irk her. It's not like the boy has ever listened to a word she says anyway. "Either way, I would never stoop so low and kill."

"Right, lying is more your forte." She muttered bitterly and left the conversation at bay. With her back still to him she took another angry sip of milk. Looking at him gave her chills, but not keeping an eye on him made her even more anxious. The memory of Bruce shoving her out the window replayed in her head. Over and over again like a continuous loop. Her body colliding through the window, shards of glass spiralling down to the ground with her, the violent gush of air and then the smack hard impact of the ground before everything went black.

She had many close encounters with death and none of them were that bad. Or personal. Seeing his emotionless stare while she fell to her death really took more of a toll on her than she would care to admit. "Now, can you get out of my- Put that down!" Her gaze darted of to the boy who lightly gripped her device. He seemed startled by her sudden outburst which was the closest thing she got to a reaction from him. "I won't break it."

"You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you." Mimicking his words. With quick strides she snatched it out of his hands. "It took me months to get this to work and I won't have your stick fingers ruin it."

"You made this?"

At his disbelieving tone she got defensive. She snapped up to meet his eyes immediately regretting it they landed on his chest. "What? Surprised I ain't as idiotic as you thought."

"I never thought you were stupid."

"Didn't hesitate to treat me like one."

Raising his arm he reached out to her. "Look I'm sorry-" She flinched away from him and he paused, sending a puzzled look at the offending arm. A buzz of panic surged through her and she refused to look at him at all. She didn't mean to do that. She practically see him try and puzzle things together.

Before he could question anything she started. "You need to go."

His frown deepened. His arm resting back to his side. "Why-" the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Alfred's worried you should go. Keep the grappling hook I don't even need it." Forcing the device into his hand she stepped past him. Cursing when she heard him set it back down on the table.

"No wait you flinched. Why did you flinch?"

"You must be seeing things." Deflecting his questions she danced around the room but he followed after her.

"I'm not seeing things you flinched. You haven't looked me in the eyes since I've woken up." She didn't respond. "This isn't because I lied this is something else. Something happened didn't it?"

Still no response.

"What was it, did you get hurt? Did I hurt you?" His voice cracked at the end. "What happened? For God sake Selina answer-"

"Nothing! You did nothing!" She swallowed harshly. "It's not... you can't..." she couldn't deal with this right now. Failing to keep her words up she sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

In the stark silence his gaze burned the back of her head. She hoped he would give up and walk out without another question but he was in his determination mode.

"It wasn't me it was the clone." Realization slapping him in the face. He got his answer when she tensed up. "What did he do to you." He went to touch her but thought against it and put his hand down.

"Can you go now." It was like he blinked, one moment she was right in front of him then she wasn't. The bathroom door clicking to a close behind her.

She heard his footsteps on the other side of the door and it wasn't long before his shadow began peeping through the cracks. "I'm not leaving until you tell me Selina. I'll stay here all night it I need to." She glared down at his stubborn shadow that refused to leave, there was a hidden promise in his words and she released a shaky breath. It felt like minutes past with her sitting there and the silence was getting to her. He was still on the other side of the door, her foot jutted impatiently. "I know how bored you can get Selina." He voiced. And she scoffed because he was right, she was getting bored. There wasn't a window for her to climb out from so she was inevitably stuck. "I don't know what happened with the clone, and I'm sorry I wasn't there but I can just about tolerate you hating me I don't want you to be scared of me too. Please come out and talk to me." He pleaded.

Without thinking her hand was on the handle and she opened the door, poking her head around to see his waiting figure. Dismantling his guarded features replacing it more with concern. His eyes turning more soft than dark, turning more into the Bruce she knew before their big fall out. "I'm not scared of you." She frowned. "Just... cautious."

"You don't need to I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know." Realising the rest of her body was still hidden by the door she stepped out, her back stiffly pressed against the door. "It's just complicated."

"Why didn't you say anything."

Selina scoffed lightly, her voice lowering down to a whisper. "Last time we talked you didn't seem very interested in what I had to say." She knew she was making him feel bad and she had to admit it wasn't completely fair on his behalf. He didn't do anything. Which was exactly why she was pissed. He didn't do anything, it seemed like he didn't care and he didn't want her 'walking back in his life.'

"I'm sorry."

"He pushed me out of a window." The blank broken wall behind him was her main line of vision. The comment seemed to stun him and she allowed this information to slowly sink in before continuing. "He found me and tried to act like you at first. His words were all muddled and he wasn't making any sense, saying how he 'missed me' even though I told you to get lost the other day. But he told me who he was after, told me what he's been doing in the past months, and told me about the court." She huffed. "He said something about being judged and told me to get out of Gotham. That's when I figured out you were missing and I threatened to go warn Alfred and told him he wasn't a real person, just a fake, I guess that set him off. Then... he shoved me out of a two-story window." She saw him grimace in the corner of her eye. "Smack down on concrete. I should be dead really if it weren't for Ivy and her weird plant voodoo."

"Are you... ok?"

"You're six months late to ask me that question."

"I know, I know it's just head trauma can last a lot longer than six months. Different concussions, permanent brain damage-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

His question threw her off. Opening her mouth she soon snapped it shut. Running out of anymore excuses, she shook her head. "No. Having the face of my ex-boyfriend throw me out a building can be pretty scarring."

Taking slow steps towards her it took everything in her not to flinch away, glaring intensely at the wall his chest came to view and she closed her eyes. "It wasn't me." Soft, warm fingers grazed her own carefully holding her hand. It was so quiet she could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears. Tuffs of hot air hit her face and she inhaled at how close he was now.

She wanted to push him away. She wanted to curse him out, call him a selfish prick and to get out of her apartment, but his signature scent of pine was all she could think about and it was painfully distracting. "Look at me."

Peeping one eye open green met with brown. "You're an ass." Despite the harshness of her words it came out a lot softer. And to her annoyance he smiled.

"See, you're safe with me." To that she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, my hero with the injured shoulder. Which I still didn't get a thank you for by the w-" soft lips cut her off, swallowing any other remarks she felt light. His lips met hers hastily and she heard him inhale deeply and felt fingers skim across her jaw. And to her defeat she gave in.

"What was that for?" She breathed out slightly dazed. His eyes sparkled down at her and she cursed herself for admiring them so much.

"For not being dead." His sincerity hit her like a truck. It sounded almost loving and a familiar washed over her that had her heart beating so loud she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. "And for saving my life. I'll make it up to you." With his stupid boyish charm and soft brown eyes she was weak. She was going to give in. She had to end this before it got too much.

"Well," she started, clearing the dryness in her throat. "Alfred is still waiting on you."

"He can wait another twenty minutes."

"What the heck do you plan on doing for twenty minutes?"

"Making it up to you." He grinned. And he leaned in again, this time she had a chance to respond. Moving at a leisurely slow pace she tugged him closer, only to have him pull away again. She hummed in question. "So I was your boyfriend. Officially."

With a exasperated groan a frown creased her forehead as she gave him a pointed look. "Really? Unbelievable."

"Sorry." He shrugged


End file.
